pernfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Цех Кузнецов
Первого Интервала]] |На основе = Профессии инженеров-механиков |Выделен из = |Родословные = }} Цех Кузнецов — объединение перинитов, занимающихся обработкой металлов, дерева и стекла, а таже производством инструментов и механических приспособлений в целом. Общее описание Знак отличия мастера — цепь, или значок на воротнике. Кузнецы работают главным образом головой и руками с вещами технического характера — большими или маленькими. Они могли бы проектировать и обрабатывать огромный инструмент для раскопок или управляемого весной механизма для крошечной музыкальной шкатулки. Кузнецы интересуются знанием, как работают вещи и как заставить их работать лучше и эффективнее. Именно этот бесконечный поиск эффективности делает Кузнечное дело одним из наиболее прогрессивных ремесел на Перне. Кузнечное ремесло развивается, главным образом, из-за необходимости развивать технологии и методы, утерянные с течением Оборотов. Их девиз, “сделанное однажды может быть сделано вновь”, является показателем того энтузиазма, с которым члены Цеха приступают к работе. Кузнечное дело состоит из многих особенностей — от обработки металлов и механики до работы со стеклом и деревом. Подмастерья работают над их особенностями, делают многие несложные и тяжелые работы, чтобы позволить мастерам свободно применять на практике их навыки, в то время как ученики обычно начинают с сортировки руды или качая мехи горна. Кузнецы — подмастерья, специализирующиеся в работе со стеклом, могут быть замечены работающими со всем, начиная от керамики до свинцового стекла, фарфора… * Мастеровые по стеклу будут делать все, от фляг и бутылок до оконных стекол и линз. Мастеровые по дереву обычно начинают с обучения простым вещам, подобно обстругиванию, а затем продвигаться к работе с долотом и пилой. * Мастер по дереву ответственен, среди прочего, за создание мебели, игрушек и украшений. Новое изобретение — бумага тоже является созданием мастеров по дереву. * Способные к химии могут заниматься составлением различных красок, лаков и очищающих составов, используемых Цехами. В этих дисциплинах ученики будут проводить много времени за мытьем химической посуды, выпаривая, просеивая песок и делая уборку. Кузнечный и Цех Горняков работают часто сообща. Одни поставляют сырье, в то время как другие поставляют инструменты, с которыми первые будут работать. Ученичество в Кузнечном Цехе — одно из самых длинных, но в результате обучения, дипломированный подмастерье — член одного из наиболее уважаемых Цехов на Перне. : Здесь представлено детальное описание цеха, взятое из The Dragonlovers guide to Pern. ВНИМАНИЕ! Текст на английском языке! Fandarel represents the Smithcraft as only a man of his bulk and competence can. The endless search for efficiency makes the Smithcraft one of the most progressive of the crafts. Techniques are in constant flux with new technology to create the best and the fastest with the most sparing use of precious raw materials. Neatness counts. The Smithcraft and the Minecraft work closely together. One supplies raw materials while the other supplies the tools with which the first can do its job. The Crafthall was set up here, north of what came to be Telgar Hold, because of its proximity to the necessary ore and raw materials and to the Telgar River, which flows swiftly and deep down from the Northern Barrier Range all the way to the Big Bay. The earliest smiths set water-driven wheels in the Telgar to run their machinery. The great wheeled barges follow Telgars riverbank from the iron mines north of the Hold and continue their runs taking refined materials and finished goods down to the Sea Hold. Processes that were lost to the colonists over the Turns are tackled with enthusiasm by journeymen and masters of this craft. The smith's motto is «If it has been done, it can be done again.» As equipment that the colonists brought with them wore out, facile minds in the Smithcraft had to find other ways of doing the same things. Under Fandarel's direction, the Smithcraft has re-created distance viewers, invented the distance writer by combining litmus paper oscillographs with telegraphy, copied the Oldtimers' flamethrowers, and done chemical research that resulted in the use of agenothree (HNO3, nitric acid) as a combination Threadbane and airborne fertilizer. The smith's more ordinary occupations include overseeing his many Craftmasters, who are engaged in a variety of specialties. The Smithcraft embraces a number of occupations. The masons who construct a building may come from the Minecraft, but the stress analyses of the stone and foundation are done by the Smithcraft. Some Masters concentrate on making tools and doing practical metalwork. The Craft makes cooking vessels of all sizes, some with a nonstick coating to ease cleanup. Other Master metalsmiths do fancy metal crafting, such as casting jewelry. Journeymen work up to mastery in their choice of specialties, doing the uncomplicated and heavy work so the various masters are free to practice their skills. Apprentices may begin by sorting ore and working the bellows for metalsmiths, or extruding wire through wire plates for Master Fandarels distance-writer project. Among the newest projects on which Fandarel is setting loose his brainstormers are some of the artifacts coming out of the caves around the Ancient Timers' Plateau. Disassembled machinery of all kinds has been found coated in grease or transparent hidelike material. Some of the machines use magnetics, which the Smithcraft understands. Some use nickel oxide batteries, which are similar in function if not appearance to the acid batteries and Leydenjars which the Smithcraft is currently using for metal plating and running the distance writer. The Glasscraft and the Woodcraft are offshoots of the Smithcrafthall, each in its own building in the complex. Journeyman smiths interested in the Glasscraft will be immersed in work in everything from ceramics to lead crystal to porcelain. This branch practices glassblowing that ranges in complexity from flasks to bottles to windowpanes to lenses for the distance viewer and microscope. Wansor, the starsmith, came from this discipline, where he specialized in optics. Woodcrafters begin with whittling and go on to working with chisel and saw, creating furniture, toys, jewelry, and a new invention, paper, from the slowly increasing supply of that precious commodity of wood. Smiths who have a knack for chemistry formulate stains, dyes, varnishes, and cleaning compounds in their own building, which is at far remove from the others. (Among the other compounds they create are explosives.) In these disciplines, the apprentices spend a great deal of their time washing pots and retorts, sifting sand, and sweeping. A Smithcraft apprenticeship is one of the longest, but at its end the graduate journeyman is a practicing member of one of the most respected Crafts on Pern. / * Главный мастер: Фулмар Стоун (должность ещё не существует). / * Главный мастер: Кальви (должность ещё не существует). / * Главный мастер: * Главный мастер: * Главный мастер: Ром. / Из Кузнечного Цеха во время Девятого Прохождения выделилось два новых цеха — Цех Древообработчиков и Цех Звездочетов. * Главный мастер: Фандарел.